When using a bow and arrow to hunt various game, it may be difficult for the hunter to determine when/if the arrow has hit the target. Even when the hunter knows for certain he hit the target, it may be difficult for him to determine where he hit the target (e.g., chest, stomach, etc.).
DETAILED DESCRIPTION - LISTING OF ELEMENTELEMENT DESCRIPTIONELEMENT NUMBERIndicator10Logo 10aEdge 10bShaft12Guide14